1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of managing a video using metadata therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for managing a video using metadata.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, metadata plays a role in providing creation information on a corresponding content. For instance, in case of playing a video (i.e., example of a content), the mobile terminal is able to just provide an information on a created date of the video or an information on a person having created the video.
According to the related art, in case of receiving an input of a search condition, the mobile terminal searches for a video matching the inputted search condition and is then able to provide the found video to a user.
However, since metadata settable on a search target video is limited, a form of an inputtable search condition is limited as well. Moreover, in searching for a video matching a search condition, the related art does not provide information on a detailed part corresponding to the search condition within the found video at all. Therefore, a user is unable to check whether the detailed part substantially corresponds to the search condition within the video to correspond to the search condition.
According to the related art, in case of attempting to edit a video, the mobile terminal is able to receive a selection of a part to be edited in the course of playing the video to be actually edited.
However, the related art does not provide a method or means for editing an editing target video without using the editing target video in direct. Moreover, the related art does not provide a method or means for creating a new video by selecting and using a plurality of partial sections respectively included in a plurality of videos.